


Subdued

by CrimsonAkane



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAkane/pseuds/CrimsonAkane
Summary: Kingsley makes Suzaku feel things he'd rather not feel and hide from things he'd rather not discuss.
Relationships: Julius Kingsley/Kururugi Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Subdued

“It seems this victory is yours, Suzaku,” the tactician purred at him. Kinglsey wasn’t always so vicious, manipulative most definitely. But there were times that he let himself act far more mellow, more contained. Less… wild. It was the softer moments in which Suzaku found a form of relative peace. In these peaceful moments, Suzaku didn’t care if the devil himself was laying a trap for later. With Kingsley in his lap, slumped against him, he could have been Lelouch entirely. These were the moments when malice evaporated, when Kingsley seemed broken and beaten down. He was content with this until the tactician felt the need to open his mouth again, to push his buttons. Suzaku should have expected nothing less.

“Who’s Lelouch?” Kingsley asked him again (for what felt like the fifth time), grinding his hips before sinking down on Suzaku’s cock.

Suzaku didn’t answer the question save for a soft sigh. Instead, he just tangled his fingers in Kingsley’s hair and tugged his head away from his neck. An attempt to thwart Kingley’s more aggressive side from returning. It was a loaded question better not answered. Never should be answered. According to the emperor, Lelouch didn’t exist anymore. But that would never be true to Suzaku. Lelouch was here, in his lap, just not himself. Kingsley gasped softly and tilted his head into the tug on his hair. The gem dangling from his mask sparkled faintly in the darkened room.

“Who’s Lelouch?” He prompted again.

“Why,” he murmured softly, “do you keep asking?”

Kingsley was quiet for a moment, arcing as he shifted on Suzaku’s lap. Then, “You say his name when you sleep. Like it means a lot to you.”

He absolutely did not want to arm Kingsley with any more information.

It was bad enough that he had elected to fall asleep next to him on the train once. Lately, he slept in the same space only because he didn’t have the energy to move after Kingsley fucked him and left him wherever he felt like it. A mistake in the long run but what _wasn’t_ a mistake lately? Suzaku elected not to answer him again. Instead, he grasped Kingsley under his thighs and lifted him, rising from the chair to lay him flat upon the desk. He thrust roughly, watched Kingsley crumble under him for once. Suzaku held him down by placing a hand on his sternum to which Kingsley responded in kind. The tactician’s slender fingers wrapped around his wrist in a vice-like grip, the other arm sweeping out to clear more space off the desk. Neither paid any mind to the chess pieces as they tumbled to the floor. So much for the game.

“Who is he?”

The sigh that came from the white knight’s lips was nothing short of exasperated. He didn’t want to talk about this. He didn’t want to talk to him. “Julius,” he slid his hand up around the tactician’s delicate throat, thumb pressing in on his windpipe just enough for the threat to be real, “ _enough_.”

The tactician only grinned in a way that felt like a dare.

Suzaku hated him.

There was nothing gentle about the way he fucked him after that, leaving dark bruises with his teeth on the parts of the Julius’ chest he could reach while restraining him. He left Kingsley on the desk, breathless, feeling his watchful gaze on his back until the door clicked closed behind him.

Suzaku still, somehow, felt like a canary being hunted by a cat.

The issue of “Lelouch” was pressed again over the next few weeks. Suzaku never answered, only met his cool, calculating gaze with a look of detachment each time. Each meal, each encounter, each subtle occurrence, the tactician managed to slip it into their conversations. “You’ll tell me one day,” Kingsley affirmed, “I’ll ensure it.”

The knight of seven looked up from the book he had in his hands and debated if a retort was worth it or not.

But the tactician continued. “I can only assume you miss him terribly based on the way you ask for him at night. A childhood sweetheart, a high school love affair. Maybe your first bout with intimacy? Though I know for certain you aren’t a prude. It leads me to believe you either parted on unagreeable terms or…”

Okay… Suzaku would bite this _one_ time. 

“Or?” He prompted when Kingsley fell silent.

For the first time since Suzaku had known him as this… monster, an unfamiliar look crossed Julius’ face. Pain, longing, regret, anger… But it was gone as quickly as it appeared and the calculating grin was back. “Or he died,” he stated simply.

The feeling that welled up in Suzaku’s chest wasn’t as foreign as he would have liked; he had come to know sorrow very intimately. He snapped the book closed and stood, straightening his jacket before pinning Kingsley with a bored stare. Suzaku crossed the room towards him with measured steps debating if he was worth a reply or not. Instead, he did the only thing he knew Kingsley would never do. Suzaku reached out with one hand, rested it against Julius’ cheek. The tip of the amethyst gem gently brushed against his gloved hand. It was one of the most gentle touches they had shared. “Would the feared Julius Kingsley be jealous of a dead man?” He finally asked.

“Perhaps,” the tactician replied after a beat of silence, “but perhaps I want to know why you will never truly belong to me either.”

Suzaku was quiet himself for a moment, debating his next words carefully. Some emotion lurked in the amethyst gaze of his unfortunate lover; Suzaku didn’t want to try and identify it. “I suppose you’ll never know then, my lord,” he murmured.

The sorrow in Kingsley’s lavender eye was genuine that time, but Suzaku missed it as he fled the room, not daring to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of headcanons about Julius Kingsley and not all of them are pretty. Some might make it into fics, some might not. I guess we'll see.


End file.
